fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guy Armstrong
Guy Armstrong is the main protagonist for Kamen Rider: Quadronaut. He is a student go Milky Way High School and a founding member of Masked/Kamen Rider Club who transform into Kamen Rider Quadronaut. Biography After his parents died when he was in third grade, Guy was taken in by his grandfather Gen Armstrong. The elder Armstrong was a bike mechanic, and he and his grandson moved around a lot following the racing circuit (an experience Gentaro enjoyed) before moving back to the city where Gentaro initially lived with his parents. After reuniting with childhood friend Letitia Dunbar, he tries to befriend loner Jeong Thrussell, who goes out of his way to avoid him. When he slights Kanani Weaver, Humphrey Grant begins to deal out "punishment" until a strange creature Letitia identifies as a Zodiarts appears. Guy begins to fight off the monster until Jeong arrives in the Powerdizer exo-suit, Jeong to keep the creature at bay, but leaving him physically drained. Jeong and Letitia head to an abandoned part of campus where they enter a locker that transports them to a lunar base known as the Rabbit Hatch. He prepares to use the devices left behind on the base, until Guy appears, having followed them into the locker. Guy takes the device from Jeong, who is still too tired to fight back. Guy faces off against the Zodiarts, but Letitia shows up to advise him on how to use the device he stole from Jeong. Guy activates the strange belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Quadronaut for the first time. With Jeong's instruction, Guy is able to defeat the Zodiarts, and he is begrudgingly allowed to keep the Quadronaut Driver in order to battle the Zodiarts menace. To cement his new friendship, Guy forms a Kamen Rider Club, with Letitia and Jeong as its first members while taking up the title Kamen Rider. Personality Guy is a second year student in Milky Way High School, who has a delinquent Yankee-like appearance wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a emo haircut, rather than the clean-cut uniform worn by other MWHS students; but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school. He is willing to go the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone he wants to befriend better. He puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that he has, to the point of crying hard whenever he hears a sad story of someone he considers a friend. He also has a special handshake he does with his friends and is commonly used when Guy makes a new friend. The reason he does so is because he wants to see that person he befriends smile, which is the best feeling one could have. He is generally very earnest and very thick-skinned, as well as not being very perceptive and at times, can actually be very dense. He is also prone to say things other people have a hard time comprehending, due to his unique and bizarre view in things. These quirky qualities are seen by others around him to be both annoying shortcomings and unusual strengths. However, Guy's emotional intensity is shown to extend to his negative emotions as well. During the Foundation X incident, Guy was driven into a blind rage and recklessly attacked Galaxy King after he converted Diana into Celestial Energy and supposedly killed her. States Kamen Rider Quadronaut's forms are called States. On his back that is kept in all of his forms is a hover pack, which he can use to either keep him afloat or extend his jumps. By pushing the Enter Lever on the Quadronaut Driver after switching on between one and four Astroswitches, Quadronaut can activate a Limit Break whether it be a special attack or a finishing move. Base *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.5 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Highest Jump: 20 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 6.2 seconds **(Rider) Rocket Drill (Space) Kick: 15 tons Base States is Quadronaut's white/default form. This form can be accessed without any specific Astro Switch. On his back that is kept in all of his forms is a hoverpack, which he uses it to either keep him afloat, or to extend his jumps. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider Rocket Drill Kick': By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Quadronaut perform a flying rider kick. A variation of the limit break is Rider Rocket Drill Space Kick which is outside of the Earth's atmosphere. Another variation is the Rider Rocket Drill Great Space Kick, when pushing the Enter Lever a second time while still under the power of the first Limit Break. A final variation of Rider Rocket Drill Kick is the Youth Galaxy Great Great Great Drill Kick, where Quadronaut has push down the Enter Lever four times and allowing to pierce through any Zodiarts with maximum power. **'Rider Violent Sharp Twist': By using the Claw, Chainsaw, Spike, and Scissors Modules, Quadronaut performs rapid spinning slashes on the target(s). **'Rider Rapid Ink Kick': By using the Pen Module, Quadronaut covers the foe in the Pen Switch's ink to disable any special abilities a Zodiarts might have. Dynamic *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 97 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Dynamic States is Quadronaut's golden form accessed by the powers of the Electric Switch. In Dynamic States, Quadronaut is able to control electricity and use the Electric Rod. Dynamic Mode's offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. Quadronaut is initially unable to activate Dynamic Mode during the first use of the Electric Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's form-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire onto him. After Guy' experience in befriending JK, he realizes that he has to "befriend" the Electric Switch, enabling the transformation into Dynamic States without any unwanted side-effects. If the Electric Switch is flipped off while in the Electric Rod, it would cancel out the Dynamic States and turn Quadronaut back into his Base States. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider Ten Billion Volt Break': By using the Electric Module at the left socket, Quadronaut performs and energized slash. **'Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot': By using the Electric Module at the middle socket, Quadronaut sends an arc of electricity with enough force to slash through the target with ease. Even the edges of the attack can do damage, as its first usage caused damage to the surroundings. **'Rider Ten Billion Volt Burst': By using the Electric Module at the right socket, Quadronaut slams the tip of Billy The Rod into the ground, electrifying it in order to damage the target. **'Rider Lightning Drill Kick': By using the Electric and Drill Modules, Quadronaut performs a flying rider kick with his right leg surrounding with lightning. Inferno *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 7.0 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 17 meters **Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Inferno States is Quadronaut's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Quadronaut is able to use the Inferno Blaster which can change into Blazer Mode to be able to shoot fire, and Extinguisher Mode, where it can shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire Mode shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. Like Dynamic States, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Blaster, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Astro being reverted back into Base States. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider Exploding Shoot': By using the Fire Module's Inferno Blaster while being in Blazer Mode, Quadronaut absorbs nearby thermal energy before releasing it in a powerful fiery blast from the Inferno Blaster. **'Rider Exploding Quench': By using the Fire Module's Inferno Blaster while being in Extinguisher Mode, Quadronaut releases a powerful blast of water that puts out the surrounding fires. **'Rider Exploding Shockwave': By using the Launcher, Gatling, and Fire Module's Inferno Blaster in Blazer Mode, Quadronaut fires a barrage of fire, missiles, and bullets. Magnet *Height: 212 cm. *Weight: 114 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 6.4 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 13 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 6.8 seconds Magnet States is Quadronaut's silver form accessed by the MagnetPhone, which splits into the two Magnet Switches: the N Magnet Switch and the S Magnet Switch. In terms of raw power, Magnet States is the strongest States. Quadronaut's head becomes larger and extends to his shoulders. The orange stripes that are on his chest in Base States become red on the right side and blue on the left. The apparatus on his back in Base, Dynamic, and Inferno Modes is upgraded to full-on boosters, most likely to lift the top-heavy armory of Magnet States. However, the design of Magnet States is the downfall of this form-change. As it takes up both Arm Basements, it limits Marcus to use Leg Basement Switches. It should also be noted that Magnet States works best firing its cannons from a distance, as a strong enough close-combat specialist can overpower Magnet States. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber': By using the Magnet Module, Quadronaut fire a powerful beam of electromagnetic energy that compresses the target with destructive magnetic force. A variation of the limit break is Rider Super Electromagnetic Tackle'''when Quadronaut has the NS Magnet Cannon ram straight into the opponent instead. Another variation of the limit break is '''Rider Super Electromagnetic Strike in tandem with Kamen Rider Comet by lending him the N Magnet Switch which allows both to use the magnetic pull from each other to ram into enemies. Celestial *Height: 206 cm. *Weight: 98 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.5 tons **Kicking Power: 7.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 23 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Celestial States is Quadronaut's electric blue and final form, accessed by the power of the 40th and final Astro Switch, the Cosmic Switch. In Celestial States, Quadronaut is able to use the Celestial Saber which can change into the club-like Boost Mode and the sword-like Sword Mode. In this form, due to it being a fusion of all 40 Astro Switches, Quadronaut can access any Module by touching their respective emblems on his chest. If he touches an Astro Switch emblem on his chest without switching on any of the other Astro Switches currently in his Driver, he has the ability to summon it into his hand; for example, he can summon the Beat Switch if the Launcher Switch is currently in the Driver. Celestial States has the Switch Panels on his chest, which are four touch panels with 10 Astro Switch symbols on each one, all arranged depending on their Module Basement. By touching the symbols on his chest, Quadronaut can conjure the power of an Astro Switch to use or augment the power of one with another of the same Module Basement (for example giving the Launcher Switch the effect of the Freeze Switch which are both Cross type switches). In this form, Astro Rider can also perform a warp drive and has a much more powerful exhaust in his hover pack. The downside of this form-change is that it is powered by Guy's bonds with the Rider Club, and it can't be accessed when any of his friends cut their bonds with him. The alternate way to activate Celestial States is through ruthlessness. Though nothing more has actually been explained, since Guy has a bright and friendly personality, it is eventually revealed that the access to this form relies mainly on Guy's faith in the friendship he forged, instead of the fact whether the Rider Club is in one piece. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider Kick': By using the Celestial Module, Quadronaut jumps into the air and charges Celestial Energy to his foot and slams it into the target with incredible force. **'Rider Super Galaxy Finish': By using the Celestial Module's Celestial Saber while in Slash Mode, Quadronaut delivers the final blow to the opponent. **'Rider Super Galaxy Drive': By using the Celestial Module's Celestial Saber while in Boost Mode, Quadronaut sends the opponent into space. Rocket *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 116 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.5 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 18 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 7.3 seconds Rocket States is Quadronaut's orange form accessed by the Rocket Switch Super-1, arming him with two Rocket Modules on both arms. This appears for the first time in the series as Marcus loses the ability to use Cosmic States due to Virgara throwing the members of the Rider Club into a state of depression, via intimidation tactics. Tachibana arrives on Earth, equipped with a jetpack, and teaches him new ways to fight. Seeing no other way to catch him, Marcus transforms into Rocket Mode and catches Tachibana, only to find out that Tachibana is another identity of Virgara and later, he uses the Rocket States once again during the final battle against the Sagittarius Nova. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider Tailspin Crusher': By using the Rocket Super Module, Quadronaut performs a blow with two Rocket Modules or a corkscrew kick. **'Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick': By using the Rocket Super Module, Quadronaut performs a stronger version of Base States' Rider Rocket Drill Kick. Rocket Drill *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 105 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.6 tons **Kicking Power: 3.5 tons **Highest Jump: 24 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 6.5 seconds Rocket Drill States is Quadronaut's orange form accessed by the ability of the Clear Drill Switch, which is found by Riderman in the rainforest. Its appearance is similar to Rocket Mode with Base Form's head. *Limit Break: **'Rider Rocket Drill Blast': By using the Clear Drill Module, Quadronaut performs a flying rider punch instead of kick. Launcher Launcher States is Quadronaut's first blue form accessed by Launcher Switch Super-2, arming him with two Launcher Modules on both legs. Comet Fusion *Height: 206 cm. *Weight: 110 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.3 tons **Kicking Power: 9.4 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 6.0 seconds **Fusion Drill Kick: 25 tons Comet Fusion States is Quadronaut's first purple form accessed by the ability of the Fusion Switch; this switch grants Quadronaut access to the Comet switch, which combines the powers of the Quadronaut Celestial States (It's because the Fusion Switch is created from 40 Astro Switches in the same way of creating the power of Celestial) and Comet to initiate the form-change. In this form, the Astro Switches have become transparent and enhanced. Its appearance is similar to Celestial Mode with a white head and elements of Comet and Comet Storm Mode. In this form, Quadronaut is armed with both the Comet Gauntlet and the Celestial Saber. Also, what this form comes with is the ability to use Comet's Jeet Kun Do style, making him more dangerous to his foes, as well to compensate for the loss of use for the Arm Switch Basements, a flaw that is also seen in Magnet Mode. *Limit Break: **'Rider Fusion Drill Kick': By using the Drill and Fusion Module, Quadronaut combines Meteor's Meteor Strike and Base States' Rider Rocket Drill Kick finishers. Comet Dianthus Nova Fusion Comet Dianthus Nova Fusion States is Quadronaut's second purple form accessed by the Comet Switch, the Nova Switch, and the Fusion Switch. In this form, Quadronaut gains both the powers of Comet and Dianthus Nova, armed with silver Rocket Modules on each arm and has silver ski-like Modules called the Hovering Lifters on both of his legs which allow him to glide around at high speeds. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider (Double) Rocket Missile': By using the Comet, Dianthus Nova, and Fusion Module, Quadronaut launches a Rocket Module (or both Rocket Modules) at the enemy. **'Rider Ultimate Crusher': By using the Comet, Dianthus Nova, and Fusion Module, Quadronaut performs a stronger version of Rocket States' Rider Tailspin Crusher.